supers_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Kida
Kida is played by BlockingTheSunOut. Early Life Kida was born into a large tribe that thrived deep in the wilderness. Shortly after she was born, settler's that were trying to take over the tribe's lands slaughtered a large part of her tribe. When they arrived at her home, they killed her father, mother, and older sibling, but when they tried to bring her the same fate as her family, the settler's vanished out of thin air. After discovering how she survived the massacre, the elder decided that he would raise Kida as his own, teach her the ways of order and peace in hopes that she would become the tribe's next leader. As she began to age, she discorvered the positive side of her powers. She would heal her school mates injuries and help the tribe's doctor with his duties towards the sick and lame. Upon telling the elder of these powers, he told her that this was a rare gift that only few from the past have been blessed with posessing. This news filled her with glee and she ran around her tribe helping anyone that looked like they were in need of assitance. One day, while she was wandering around looking for someone to help, she came across a cove. She let the curiousity get to her and she swam down to the bottom of the water only to get sucked into a current that led into an underwater cavern. Once she reached the cavern, she got out of the water and looked around it for what seemed like hours. Just as she was about start looking for a way out she discovered an ancient power source that was levitating over a bottomless body of water. The power source began to draw Kida to it, allowing her to stand on the water and eventually gave her powers a boost. Unfortunately, her body took in too much energy and it began to let off large energy waves that began to destroy the land that was above the cavern. The cove and surrounding wild life began to sink into the cavern. The power source infused with Kida's body in order to survive the cave in and became a crystal that hangs around her neck. The newly formed crystal created a shield around Kida and lifted her from the destroyed cavern, but it continued to feed on all the energy that was spent on healing and went on to drive Kida to destroy most of the tribe. Kida destoyed and killed two-thirds of her tribe and then went on to where the Elder resided. There she killed the guards and went on to do the same to the Elder in his bed chamber. She tore him from his bed and just as she was about to rip his heart out with her bare hands, the energy began to deplete and she regained her ability to think. She let the Elder go and turned to leave, ignoring his pleas to stay inside. She saw the guards outside the door in puddles of blood. She forced herself to leave and saw what she had done to the rest of the tribe. That following night, she ran away from her tribe leaving only an apology letter and never turned back. School of Heroes While on her travels, she overhears two people talking about a school where heroes and other super powered beings can learn how to control and master their abilities. She searches for this school and eventually finds it along with a flock of new students. Upon arrival, she is almost hit by Asami on her motor scooter. Asami goes over to Kida and apologizes for almost hitting her. Kida doesn't take it to heart and just smiles it off while wondering about the strange animal that Asami rides away on She then meets Esmeralda and briefly talks with her and then continues on and sees more students. As her first week goes on, she meet Scott, who compliments her on her strange apparel and makes the comment "Wow there doll, you're certainly a far way from Kansas". He tells her a few things about how people in the modern world keep changing who they are to fit in like clones and this troubles Kida since she was taught to remain to her roots even in the introduction of a new culture. The two continue to speak of society's faults while Scott gives Kida the nickname "tribal doll" before leading her to Marina's class. Personality Kida is a tribal warrior, as well as a form of nobility, so a lot of things can be said from just that. She's strong, stubborn, courageous, and impulsive at times, but she is also caring and curious. She's never seen the outside world, nor had she heard much about current events, technology, fashion, etc. She's very hardworking and will surely do better than her best is she feels like she's being challenged. Whether it be playful or not. Powers and Abilities 'Powers: '''Kida's main power is healing. She can heal from a single touch of her hand or from a distance, but that requires her to tap into her other source of powers. The ancient power source that hangs around her neck taps into the energy spent on healing people and give Kida a form that resembles the crystal itself. This form is difficult for her to control and she will often lose her mentality to the raw instinct that the source gives her body, causing her to attack and kill people. Kida's powers crontradict, but they depend on each other in order to function. Basically, Kida's powers are a play on the concept of Yin and Yang. '''Abilities: '''Since her powers, while out of the crystal's influence, are limited to healing others, she has incredible strength, speed, and relfexes (not super, but pretty strong for someone raised in a tribe). She often carries a spear or a knife around in case she needs to fight someone. Physical Appearance Kida is a slender and exotic tribal warrior with dark skin and blue eyes. She has a tattoo of two cresents and a dot under her left eye, markings that symbolize the heir to the leader of her tribe. Kida has long and choppy white hair with a side bang tied off on the left side of her head. She wears what reselmbles a blue bikini top and medium-length skirt with a long belt that hangs in the center of it. She has two ankle braclets and one arm band. She is sometimes seen wearing her armor, which only covers her entire left arm, her lower right arm and both her shins. She has no shoes, therefore she goes around barefoot. Relationships '''Asami: '''Although the two had met on the first day, they haven't really established any relationship higher than that of an acquaintance. ' Esmeralda: 'Like Asami, Esmeralda and Kida haven't established a relationship higher than an acquaintance. ' Scott: '''The school "bad boy" met Kida in one of the hallways and the two ended up talking about how "authentic" Kida is in comparison to the rest of the student body. Kida is grateful for meeting Scott, because she feels that he isn't the type of person that beats around the bush on most topics of discussion. After nicknaming her "Tribal Doll", Scott helps Kida find Marina's class and drops her off there. Kida now considers Scott a friend. Trivia *Kida lets people call her "Kida" because she figured out that most people have trouble with saying "Kidagakash" *Kida doesn't understand modern technology or fashion. Category:Students Category:Characters with powers Category:Females Category:Characters